One Eye Open
by Beautiful x lie
Summary: After rescuing Jack, Elizabeth feels alone, would one night on deck change that? JE Angsty OneShot


**One Eye Open**

By: Beautiful x lie

It had become a tradition, just to stay safe. She wandered onto the deck gingerly checking each dark corner thoroughly. Lately her mind has been clear as she preformed this nightly ritual. But one particular night, she ran into the person she was trying to rid herself from.

"Looking for monsters?" He inquired coldly not paying her a glance.

She let out an exasperated sigh but overall stayed silent.

"Come on, I don't bite." He quipped mock motioning her over.

She shuddered, she had become accustomed to the silence shared between them both but she didn't contemplate what it would be like to face him. They continued to listlessly stare off into the abysmal horizon palely visible, lit by the light of the stars.

She sighed again now leaning on the railing praying that he would leave, she wanted to just sit on deck that night dreaming of what could have been and not

What is.

He let out a hollow, frigid laugh as he sauntered closer.

"Surprises me that you kept your mouth shut for that long." He mused grimly his disposition seemingly blank, no alibi what so ever.

Normally she would have had a retort at the ready, but she was too… tired. Her mind was worn with anguish; none realize how much pain one could undergo. Her former fiancé was now not even an acquaintance. Her father, not even there. Her only other childhood friend, murdered by something not even remotely human and left to wither on a ship full of heartless _things_.

And in all honesty, she was revolted with her life and what she had become. Thoughts of suicide ran fresh in her mind. Though her subconscious didn't let them surface. Her old life of propriety may not seem too flattering but it was a cake walk compared to this hell-hole. Remorse was only the first step to self hatred. Then anger, followed by pity then when it all came down to it, death.

That end seems like poetic justice.

After many had died at her hand and the inner evil she thought she was plagued with, it seemed fitting.

Penitence would be nowhere to be found.

"You're like speaking to a dead body Lizzie." He commented darkly hinting at a hidden meaning. Her eyes flashed with remorse and hurt as she turned to face him seething.

"Don't you ever talk about death Jack. Your end was nothing compared to what I _lived _through." She retorted starkly. The venom in her voice rolled off her tongue easily without a hitch.

"Lived through?"

His hollow laugh sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"How about _dying_ and _living_ to tell the tale?" He forcefully responded his façade not faltering. His dark eyes were shining with a forlorn disposition though his demeanor on the outside, not falling apart.

"And I am sure that is a tale worth telling Jack." She mused coldly shivering despite her steaming anger.

"It was." He mumbled thoughtfully fingering his beard.

She cast him a questioning glance and she thought his face softened but it was only fleetingly.

"It was?" She inquired

"Aye..." He muttered

She knew she shouldn't be pressing on with her questions but she couldn't help it. After all that she went though, she deserves a little recognition.

"This story seemed like it could_ make _you Jack, don't you want to tell it?"

She bared her teeth, almost wolf like.

"Or are you tired or _lying_ and _pretending_. Has it finally gotten to you? The _living_ legend has finally tired?" The words and insults just kept coming, there was no stopping.

He gritted his teeth while she just kept ranting on and on. Finally when her breath snagged and she came to a screeching halt, he responded.

"Are you finished?" The sarcasm and coolness came so easily now.

She took one last shaky breath before her manifestation considerably darkened again.

"Yes Jack, I am finished. Finished with dealing with this-" She threw her arms up indicating to the frigid air around her. "Finished with struggling, finished with hiding and finished with living Jack. My life is in pieces and scattered across the ocean. All I can hope for is to come across them one day and piece them back together." She scoffed at her response as if there was more hidden behind the aloof glare she was giving him now.

He was silent for once, contemplating her statement and also taking the words unsaid into consideration.

"You know what Lizzie? I _dreamed_ of you saying that and _I_ would be there to end your life like you ended mine. I was crazed in that hell, plotting for revenge any chance I had. And now it seems so…naïve. It was cowardly." He let out a melancholy sigh further enhancing his depressing outlook.

"Well Jack, every night I slept with one eye open, fearing you were there. Waiting for the right time to kill me."

He sneered

"Lizzie you've got your _noble_ fiancé William to care for you." He pointed out obviously. She could sense the envy in his voice as he spat out Will's name.

Now it was her turn to let out a void, dry laugh.

"Will won't even _look_ at me; my other eye was open to see if he would get revenge also. Least to say…I got no sleep."

Jack wanted to chuckle at what she said, and he wanted to feel real elation though he kept a uniform stare.

"God. I would give anything for a good nights sleep." She mused to herself turning to face the cool breeze gently toying with her honey locks.

She let her eyes close, letting the serenity sink in, absorbing it. She wanted it to last but it ended too soon. She felt a feather light touch on her shoulder and whipped around to come to Jack's placid expression.

"Lizzie…life may not be easy for people like us. We either stand high above everyone, or just barely get by. But that is just it, we still get by whether its scotch free, or a close call. Us pirates gotta stick together."

She briefly smiled and slightly nodded.

For a moment, it looked like Jack was going to lean into her more but she moved away.

"Jack, I…just wanted to say I am sorry for what I did and I lied about not being sorry."

He smirked faintly

"I know. But I was right, Pirate."

She internally beamed. Even though he may not have said it to her face, she was forgiven. This silent exchange sealed the unspoken words. And just as the sun broke above the horizon, the gulls flew over head, singing the song of a new start and a new life.

_**A/N Okay another one-shot. So many people read and though they don't leave a comment…a comment would be nice… **_


End file.
